cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
L.Q. Jones
L.Q. Jones (1927 - ) A.K.A. Justus McQueen Film Deaths *''Men in War'' (1957) [Sgt. Davis]: Killed in an explosion when a grenade is thrown at him as he tries to reach Robert Ryan. (Thanks to Brian) *''Buchanan Rides Again'' (The Name's Buchanan) (1958) [Pecos Hill]: Shot in the back by Barry Kelley's men as L.Q. is escorting Manuel Rojas to the border. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Naked and the Dead'' (1958) [Woodrow 'Woody' Wilson]: Shot during a battle with Japanese soldiers; he dies shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Vladimir) *''Flaming Star '' (1960)'' [Tom Howard]: Hit on the head with a tomahawk by a Kiowa warrior who ambushes him as he returns home. *''Ride the High Country (Guns in the Afternoon)' (1962)' [Sylvus Hammond]: Shot in the chest by Ron Starr during a shoot-out in the hills. His body is shown again later on when Randolph Scott takes the gun from his body. *''Showdown'' (1963) Foray: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Audie Murphy as they confront each other over a horse trough. (Thanks to Brian) *''Major Dundee'' (1965) [Arthur Hadley]: Impaled with a lance during a battle with French soldiers. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hang 'em High'' (1968) [Loomis]: Stabbed in the chest when Clint Eastwood turns L.Q.'s own knife back on him during a struggle. (Thanks to Robert and Stephen) *''The Wild Bunch'' (1969) [T.C.]: Shot to death (off-screen); we only see a scene of Edmond O'Brien informing Robert Ryan of his death. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Ballad of Cable Hogue'' (1970) [Taggart]: Shot to death by Jason Robards after L.Q. draws his gun on Jason. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) * The Hunting Party (1971) warren: Stabbed in the throat by Gene Hackman, as he is suffering from gunshot wounds from an earlier massacre. *''Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid'' (1973) [Black Harris]: Shot to death by James Coburn. (Thanks to Vegeta) *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' (1983) [Dakota]: Neck snapped when David Carradine steps on his throat; his body is shown afterwards when Chuck Norris discovers him. *''Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann'' (1982) [Ben Potter]: Shot in the back by Peter Coyote. (Thanks to Michael) *''Bulletproof'' (1988) [Sergeant Major O'Rourke]: Killed by William Smith during a battle. (Thanks to Michael) *''River of Death'' (1989) [Hiller]: Machine-gunned by Herbert Lom. (Thanks to Johan) *''Tornado!'' (1996) [Ephram Thorne]: Killed in the tornado, after he runs from the shelter to anchor Ernie Hudson's sensor device to the ground. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Edge'' '''(1997) [Styles]: Killed in a plane crash after being partially blinded when a flock of birds fly into the plane shattering the glass as Anthony Hopkins, Alec Baldwin and Harold Perrineau look on in shock. His body is later seen as their plane crashes into a raging river). *'''The Mask of Zorro' ''(1998)' [''Three-Fingered Jack]: Shot to death by Matt Letscher when L.Q. attacks him with a pick-axe. (Thanks to Ernesto) *''The Patriot '' (1998)'' [Frank]: Killed in a battle with mercenaries. (Thanks to Michael) *''Route 666 (2001) [Sheriff Bob Conaway]: Crushed to death by a supernaturally controlled steam roller runs over him, as he shoots it to no effect (having been shot repeatedly by Lou Diamond Phillips, Steven Williams and Lori Petty shoots him repeatedly, causing him to fall onto the cursed road). (') *A Prairie Home Companion' '(2006)' [''Chuck Akers]: Dies of old age/natural causes while sitting in a chair in his dressing room, after Virginia Madsen comes to collect his soul. His body is shown afterwards when Marylouise Burke discovers him. (Thanks to Alex) TV Deaths *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Lonely Heiress'' (1958) [Charles Barnaby a.k.a. Charles 'Country-Boy' Baker]: Poisoned after Anna Navarro injects prussic acid into a champagne bottle through the cork; he dies shortly afterwards during a staged argument with Anna. * The Big Valley: Ambush (1967) Hutch: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with James Gregory. * Gunsmoke: Tara (1972) Ridley:'' Shot in the chest by Buck Taylor. *''Kung Fu: An Eye for an Eye (1973) [Sgt. Straight]: Shot to death by the mortally-wounded Tim McIntire. (Thanks to Robert) *''Charlie's Angels: Bullseye'' (1976) [Sergeant Billings]: Killed in a plane crash while trying to escape. Jones, L.Q. Jones, L.Q. Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Directors